Betrayed Son of The Sea God
by Faker1700
Summary: Sorry for disbanding the last one [A collapsing world of nothingness...] it didn't fit my taste, but if you liked it, I'm sorry. Anyways, I present to you, this new one. Familiar things : Percy's life gets ruined, then Pertimis, the usual stuff. OK, enjoy. Oh yea! Some scenes may be rated M, I will implement that. Thanks.
1. How it all began

**A.N OK, first off. I need to clarify that I am still the same writer as I am before.**

 **I am sorry for abandoning [A Collapsing World of Nothingness], but it didn't meet my taste.**

 **For some people, it might have, so I have especially sorry towards those who actually liked it.**

 **I'm still the same write that you loved, so don't abandon me YET.**

 **So anyways, I couldn't update the last story because, believe it or not, I have a life. In my defense, I am still a busy school kid and can only spend midnight staying up and post these for you guys.**

 **(You don't have to read this part if you don't want to) There are many things that are also bothering me and restricting me to publish. [Not really restrict] Life is never fair, and it will never be. When trouble is on your tail, and you didn't do it. This world is tearing a gaping crater into my heart, and my eyes are filled with a burning hell.**

 **Well, now that that's out of the way, I actually feel pretty un-burdened. If everything goes well, I will be updating almost every week or every other day. My last story was pretty fucking short per chapter, and I have resolved to posting every week or every other day, because if I just spend one day on a single chapter, it will probably fucking suck.**

 **So anyways, guys, read and review. And** **HAPPY [Late] EASTER!** **:)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson or any sort of thing, all credits are to go to Rick Riordan. This is just for entertainment purposes and I will be making a few things up as well. No hate. :)**

 **How it all began**

 **Third-Person POV**

No where left to run. Percy didn't know where he was even running, but he had one thing set in mind : To get away from the tragedy of an excuse for a camp.

After running for what seemed like hours, he collapsed near a giant river. At least Poseidon felt him. Then he realized it wasn't Poseidon at all, nor was it Triton. It was Percy's own attitude that was reflected in the river as of right now.

Percy stood back up, shivering. He lifted his eyes to the sky, but the Olympians didn't not seem to care. What remained of Percy's happiness, mirth, and sarcastic attitude was now dull, filled with hurt, betrayal, and pain. His ADHD brain flared back to how the incident happened.

 _Flashback~_

 _The seven plus Nico were standing in the throne room on Olympus. Even Hades and Hestia joined this meeting._

 _"Jason, my son!" Called Jupiter. "You have fought bravely. As a leader and showing great determination, I bestow to make you an immortal and a trainer at Camp Jupiter along with Lupa. I also want to take you as an apprentice for you to learn more!"_

 _Jason gulped. "My lord - Father. I accept your gift." A golden light swarmed around Jason, as it dissipates, Jason's only cut on his right arm was dripping a little bit of Ichor."Thank you..."_

 _"Nico Di Angelo! My son." Said Hades. "I will also grant you the favor of Immortality. As a commander of the dead, which is highly valuable in my domain. Those warriors helped you fend off quite a bit."_

 _"_

 _[Mind-numbingly boring. Gods calling their children up to become Immortal and their reason for it. Let's get along with it, they're all Immortal now BUT Percy.]_

 _Finally, Poseidon boomed, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" The boy walked up nervously, taking a bow at his father's throne before addressing the other Gods. Zeus spoke up, "Perseus Jackson, we once again offer you the chance of godhood. Do you accept?"_

 _"Sorry, my lord. But I must once again turn down your offer. In return, I wish for you to release the peaceful Titans - Like Calypso and Leto - Which you didn't do last time. I also wish for a throne in the Throne Room on Olympus for Hestia and Hades. They are the eldest children of Kronos, Hades is part of the [Big Three], and Hestia is the Last Olympian. If anyone deserves a throne, I believe they do."_

 _Everyone stared at Percy in shock. Zeus finally broke the silence. "Everyone in favor?" Fourteen hands shot into the air. "OK then, Perseus, your wish has been granted."_

 _[Line Break]_

 **Percy POV**

 _Back at camp, they had a new camper. Lenny : Son of Zeus. When I walked through the only place the though of as home, he heard people talking about him. I went to the Stolls'. "Hey, what's up, guys?"_

 _They looked at me as if he was a monster. "Get away from us! You are a monster and we can't believe we were ever friends with you!"_

 _That happened to mostly the eldest campers, but not Clarisse, Chris, or Nico (Who happened to be at camp at the time)._

 _I decided to walk back into his cabin to have time to think. 'Have I ever done anything to make them mad? No'_

 _As I was nearing the Poseidon cabin, he heard a giggle. "Oh, Lenny, not right there. I'm ticklish there!" Oh, not her too!_

 _Then a chuckle. "I know you like it." I looked at Lenny, who had an arm behind Annabeth and an arm stroking up and down her thigh. "When are you going to dump that loser? It's way better to be with me." He said cheekily._

 _"I don't know." responded Annabeth. "I still love Percy very much." But yet, she leaned in, closed the distance, and pulled Lenny into a passionate kiss. Well, I just looked at them in disbelief. When Annabeth pulled away and spotted me, her face twisted into a mask or guilt. "Percy, it's not what you think."_

 _Well, let's just say I snapped. "No, your going to listen to me!"_

 _I finally couldn't take it. They yet again called another meeting on Olympus. Finally, all the Demigods and Immortals were there. Zeus asked, "What is it, young heroes?"_

 _I yelled, "MY LORD AND LADIES, I DON'T WANT TO SOUND WHINY OR ANYTHING BUT YOUR CHILDREN HAVE BEEN DISTANT FROM ME, CALLING ME A MONSTER AND JUST OVERALL JUST STAYING AWAY." The Olympians listened, and was in shock._

 _Zeus opened his mouth, "Does my son, Lenny, happen to have anything to do about it?" I tried to calm my breathing._

 _"Yes, my lord, your son has stolen my girlfriend, and if you don't believe me, they refused to come to this meeting. If you still don't believe me, ask Iris to display a message right in the throne room. Also, I suspect he has been tinkering with the minds of my friends."_

 _Zeus looked shocked..._

 **Third-Person POV**

 _"Of course, the one ability I don't need one of my sons to get is this.. UGH."_

 _"Lord Zeus, what are you talking about?"_

 _"When I got the role of the sky as my domain, I got control over clouds, the sky, electricity. The human brain sends out tendrils of electricity. I have the power to manipulate one's mind and bend to what I want them to think. The last thing I need is a child that can do that, because that could cause huge problems in this World. My son, Lenny Tevr, seems to have inherited that ability. I'm sorry, Percy, for the suffering he has caused you."_

 _The only sound was the swirling of the sea. As the throne room became very quiet, Poseidon rose several feet higher than the rest, slamming his trident into the marble floor, causing it to shake and rumble. The plaster began to fly over the place as an earthquake moved it's way slowly towards Zeus' throne, but it stopped right before tipping the throne or Zeus itself. He paled._

 _"Brother, I know that your outraged. But there is simply nothing I can do to unravel the damage but for Lenny to un-do his powers. But then, they will still have a fragment of it stuck in their brains. I'm sorry my brother, but that is the least I can do about that. Also, I will punish my son myself." Poseidon inched the earthquake closer. "OK, fine, you can help in the torture." Paling even more._

 _"Poseidon sat back down, taking a deep breath. "Now that that is resolved, let's go ahead and make our sorry's to Percy." The whole Olympian council paled at the thought, as where Percy had been standing, it was replaced by shadows. "Hades my brother, please explain this!"_

 _Hades paled. "My brother Poseidon, I have nothing to do with this. I may be able to conjure shadows, but that was none of my doing." *Ahem*_

 _ ****_ _"_ ** _Sorry_** _ **to interrupt. Lady Chaos here. I came here today to help Percy with his shitty life. As the oldest Primordial, I have experienced the feeling of betrayal, the feeling that is in young Percy's heart as of right now, I have felt countless times. So here I am. I am still thinking about things, but I will report back soon."**_

 _The gods were shocked that even Chaos had came to Percy's aid, but in theory, Chaos never appeared in later on. Well, most people thought that. As the gods called upon the help of Iris, many of them looked in shock, especially Athena. Her daughter was laughing and squealing as they made out the fact that she was naked, and not alone. Then moaning escaped her lips. It was then that the Olympians realized it was Lenny._

 _Athena looked outraged, that her daughter would cheat on Percy. But yet, she did. Zeus had a murderous gleam in his eyes._

 _[Back at Half-Blood Hill]_

 **Percy** **POV**

 _Finally stopping sulking, I scribbled a note and posted it on the door of my cabin. I only made it to the outskirts of camp, before collapsing and the river was where I fell at. The sea was raging at my hate, my despair, my hurt._

 _Flashback end~ (Still Percy POV)_

Getting up, I start to trek away from camp as fast as I could. Wait! Didn't Jason, Leo, and Piper say Medea had potions for everything! I had to get rid of my demigod scent, or I would send practically everything coming for me, I was exposed and vulnerable. With a smile on my face, I walk away...

 **A.N So what do you guys think? This is technically my second fanfiction, but probably the first I'll probably finish. Once again, I'm sorry for disbanding the last story if any of you liked it.**

 **~Faker1700 OUT!**

 **Until next time.**


	2. On one world's end

**A.N Hey guys, this is the second chapter.**

 **I'm sorry if I don't post for every single day, or every other day, I should say.**

 **So yea, I won't spend 24/7 with you guys, as my life does call.**

 **I will try my best to be on and update as much as possible. Anyways, have fun with this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights over Percy Jackson, credits all go to Rick Riordan. This is just a story with OCs.**

 **Well, I won't rant and keep this forever.**

On one world's end

 **Percy POV**

I don't think I should leave just yet. It's been a while since I've seen my mother or Paul.

Camp didn't seem as far away as my apartment anymore. Probably because one of the two places I would actually call home and stay safe was gone. But dang, I wish they implemented an elevator in here. I sprinted up the stairs to my apartment room to hear screaming. Great. What else could go wrong?

I open the door to reveal an empousa [In case you didn't know, they're like vampires, daughters of Hecate. Run, they'll feast on your blood. Fine, I'm just kidding, but in the story they do]. I couldn't do anything but freeze at the doorway.

The empousa sank a blade deep into my mothers flesh. I glance back over on the couch where Paul was lying, a bronze spear sticking through his gut. I couldn't help but explode in rage "YOU KILLED THE MOST FANTASTIC WOMAN ON EARTH. YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! Also, the greatest step-dad I had."

Well, I went havoc. I sliced open the empousa's stomach, and forced her limbs to snap off one by one. Then her neck breaks. Finally, I leave her in a pool of water that will destroy every single particle and atom of her body. She screamed in pain as I grinned a wretched smile. Serves her right.

Then as my eyes dart across the room, my mood dampens yet again. All of the two of my places I called a 'Home Sweet Home' is gone. This world will no longer be safe for a demigod like me. Curse the fates. Why can't I just live a normal life? I mean, it doesn't have to be completely normal, with the usual mess once in a while, not all in a day or just getting me to be homeless.

Curse you, Lenny. Curse you for inheriting that ability! Your lucky your father is Zeus, or I would of done the same thing I did to this poor empousa here to you.

Trust me, being on the run is very hard. Remember that time, when I had my memory wiped? And I had to go to a place called Camp Jupiter. OH YEA! I can go to Camp Jupiter! Back on my feet, I decide to go to Camp Jupiter...

 **Third-Person POV**

 **Olympus**

It has been one year since anyone has seen Percy Jackson. Camp Half-Blood and Olympus are having many arguments over his disappearance.

Mostly Poseidon. He spends most of his time now in his Palace, despairing over his son's disappearance. Then he would act like he was over it and not sulk.

Finally, the most unexpected God that hated Percy mostly, decided to form a meeting at the Olympian Council.

 _Flashback~_

 _Of course, Poseidon had been overseeing what his son has been up to. Ever since he left camp, Percy had went to his mom's apartment, where he had seen the image of an Empousa impale his mother and Paul already been killed._

 _He could've wiped out the entire population of Empousa, but yet he didn't. He finally calmed down, as Hecate herself threatened to curse Poseidon if he did._

 _[Wait, I don't understand how this makes this. Myths show that Empousa are the daughters of Hecate, the Titan of Dark Magic. She decided to side against Othrys and with the Olympians._

 _Yet then when she stirred her own children, they side AGAINST Olympus. I swear, then there's going to be a story by Riordan where Olympus crashes and another great time happens. Hey, the Titan ages didn't last forever. Who knows if Olympus ; the God age, will? OK, sorry about that, back to the story.]_

 _Anyways, Poseidon wasn't the only one mad. Other gods became very agitated that their savior TWICE is missing._

 _Flashback End~_

Anyways, this god is Dionysus. Yayyy! "OK guys, I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you guys were doing. Usually, I would be spending my time partying, but that Percy Jackson is missing."

Poseidon looked like he was going to explode. Water was slowly seeping into the Council through the cracks of Marble. At this point, he would destroy what the new Architect had remodeled Olympus. "YOU!" He boomed. "WE DIDN'T ASSIGN YOU A DIRECTOR AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD JUST AS A PUNISHMENT OR FOR YOUR OWN SOURCE OF FUN. YOU COULDN'T TAKE THE CAMP AND MAKE IT BETTER YET YOU JUST MINDED YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Dionysus paled. "Yes, sorry Lord Poseidon. But I am here to clarify that I have actually been trying my best ever since Percy saved Olympus twice. The first time, I just thought Kronos wasn't at full power, and in the end, Luke did kill himself. I am sincerely sorry for doubting your son. But, now that he has saved Olympus twice, I have been trying to best to improve the camp along with Chiron. It was his idea to run off, even after we tried to stop him."

The Council went quiet. If Dionysus did anything that actually isn't about himself, it meant that business was going down. Finally, he sighed. "I called this meeting here today because I say we should inform all the Gods or Goddesses about Percy's disappearance. I don't even think most of the gods know that Percy's missing. Of course, the Big Three does, along with Athena and maybe a few others. Apollo has been hanging in the Mortal World, Artemis just spends time with the Hunt, and Hestia just came back today. I say we should deploy search parties."

Hestia decided to keep it a secret, as of for now.

"It's been a while. As much as I HAVE despised Percy Jackson, now I have started to grow a like for him. I am very sorry for not accepting his appearance at camp and stuff."

 **Percy POV**

Cutting off my Immortal Dad from my location or mind is dangerous.

HAH! I've finally made it to Medea's underground compartment store thing, that Jason talked about. I walked in, Riptide in hand, just in case, as Jason had warned. I shouted. "MEDEA, PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What is it, my dear?" Her voice alone made my spine shiver.

"My friend told me that you had a potion for everything. Do you perhaps have a potion that will erase my Demigod scent so I don't always have a mob on me?"

"Sure, that will be 5 Silver Drachmas."

I clenched my teeth. I didn't have much currency left, but I forked the payment over. With a fake smile, I said. "Thanks!" And ran out the window. Wait, didn't Jason say the window was pretty high up? They got away with Festus.

OH SHIT! I looked down, revealing about maybe 25-35 feet above the ground. I grabbed the railing and prayed. "Lord Zeus, please hear me well. I'm sorry for causing anxiety, but can you please help me descend to the ground?" I felt my form dissolve, and reformed on the ground. _Very well, Perseus Jackson. At least now I heard your voice, knowing that you have not been killed._

I quickly read the instructions of the potion, chugged about half the bottle, and dumped the rest over my hair. To test it out, I went extremely near what seemed suspicious of a Hydra. Usually, they would catch my scent. I hid behind a tree right where the Hydra was. It has bad eyesight but extreme sense of smell. Then, the insides of my stomach burned, followed by my skin. _Dammit._ I though. I should've knew more than to trust Medea.

[Line Skip]

I have no goddamn idea how long I was out, but I'm sure not dead, melted, and or not maimed, meaning the Hydra had not came in physical contact of me. Well, this means either the potion worked, or the Hydra was just being a Hydra.

Anyways, off I go again. This time, actually towards Camp Jupiter...

 **Lenny POV**

 **Back at Camp-Half blood**

You'd expect me to take more orders, especially after I had a meeting on Olympus with my own father.

But oh-ho-ho. I didn't listen.

I even managed to get off without punishment (Thanks father!)

Oh, he threatened me plenty, but it's time I have my fun.

Wait, coming to think of it, I've already had a lot of fun, getting Percy kicked out of camp and stealing his girlfriend (HAH!). Hey, I get abilities for a reason, right?

 _No, son, the power is not for you to be used for abuse. I don't even like this ability of mine, but it's just the world and how electricity works. I could always take back the ability you inherited. It wasn't even intentional for you to, but I swear by the Styx, you will face my true wrath, including Poseidon's, if you don't obey._

Thunder boomed.

"Father!" I shouted in rage. "How are you inside my head! And no, I do not care! Just leave me be and I can do anything I want!" I regretted that as soon as the words escaped my mouth. I was knocked down to my knees, unable to stand up. I looked up, to see my own father, binding me in chains, and hefting me to Olympus.

It's been a good run. I'm a dead boy.

 **A.N OK, I hope that met your requirements or standards.**

 **To answer a question from Guest, I post about every week or so, depending on what my life is calling for me to do.**

 **Recently, I've been very down or depressed as you could say, so I haven't been writing anything.**

 **I suppose I'm sorry, but at the same time I'm not. My emotions are all mixed up.**

 **I want to post for you guys, but then my life is stupid, in my opinion. I've probably been in bed all day for the past few, reading, or thinking about things. I hop on to feel some happiness and write a little bit.**

 **ANYWAYS, my life is better now, so expect to see chapters every week or so, sometimes shorter.**

 **P.S Landen, if I ever find you in real life, I swear I will tear out your limbs one by one, don't cross me. There, point made.**

 **OC' Rubric**

 **(** **I do intend on having OCs [Original Characters, but as we all know, I'm bad at that, so if you have the time to help, feel free!]. Thanks for the help)**

 **Original Character -  
~Description (Physique, looks, style of life [Fit or fat, either way], weapons, abilities]:**

 **Original Weapon -  
~Description (Looks, special abilities, type [Celestial Bronze, Othrytic Silver, Half and Half {Kronos or Chronos' scythe}], what it does)**

 **Original Location -  
~Description (Location [NY, NJ, etc], name, special features, [Hunter camp perhaps? Maybe Guardian of the Hunt, not sure yet. Many people do that, so I might not, but I don't have many other ideas, so just stay tuned], resources)**

 **That's all there is for now. If you think of something else, tell me and I will try to implement it if I like the idea. Thanks for spending a bit of your day with me. Have a good one. :)**


	3. Wounded Pride

**A.N OK, I'm sorry for not posting a long time.**

 **I've been spending a few longer on a game called Warframe, which is sort of addicting.**

 **But hey, I want to write stories for you guys to enjoy to.**

 **Hopefully, someone will ACTUALLY post a comment for the palette.**

 **Also, I could use some Beta Readers, anyone interested? PM Me or leave a comment.**

 **My skype is also SKT Faker17, well, sorry to say, but I AM a Te1ecom Faker fan, you got a problem?**

 **Well, thanks for reading, as always.**

 **OH Yea, Landen, I didn't mean it :) Or did I?**

The Wounded Pride

 **PERCY POV**

 _Flashback~_

 _Hah!_

 _I wouldn't say I forced Zeus to bring Hestia or Hades a throne. They just listened to my request._

 _And guess what? Now they're mad at me. I just fucking love this._

 _Anyways, I guess they are all on my tail now, attempting to hunt me down now._

 _I suppose I'm not really scared of any of them. I'm just surprised my own father would hurt me. Damn you, Fates._

 _No support, great. Now that the entire Olympian Council is after me, I am back on the run. Yey._

 _Never mind, I lied. Hestia isn't siding in this war, and I think neither is Demeter, Persephone, and a few other "peaceful" gods (Which is ironic, considering that Demeter once drove someone insane with hunger because he wanted to cut trees. I think his name was Erikshikthon, or something like that)._

 _Knowing that the ugly, self-centered, "powerful", and huge ego brats are after me, I think that I am in for a smooth ride. No, I mean it. They just have a big ego. But I will however, be running away. It's not like I already haven't._

 _Now I don't even think I can run to Camp Jupiter, because the gods do have Roman Aspects. I will be unsafe and un-secure at both camps._

 _Trying to get my friends to listen to me, well, camp has been their home for quite a bit of time. I don't think I can persuade them, especially if the gods told them that I was going to get them._

 _Even so, Aphrodite would probably charm speak them into not coming with me. Since I am a son of Poseidon, I do not have the ability to charm speak. As far as I know, my father took away my powers over the sea. Woohoo!_

 _And then when I finally set up camp, a Drakon invades. Why can't they just leave me alone for once? I barely get out with my life but only my left shoulder injured._

 _Flashback end~_

Sighing, I decide to take a trip to Camp Jupiter anyways. It's not far from here where I am, and night is approaching. I don't want to spend another night out here.

I blocked off my communication to any of the Olympians, and as far as my knowledge goes, my scent has been erased by Medea's potion, though I could switch it on occasionally.

As I approach the front city gates, Terminus glared at me with disgust. "Well, if it isn't my favorite demigod..."

"You too, my friend." I spat back. "I'm here because I was kicked out of Camp Half-Blood. Let me in."

"Sorry, as much as I want to, i can't. If I do, Zeus promised he would plan torture for me. It's that, or let you in and subdue you, so they can capture you. If you want the details, here it is." Terminus took a deep breath. "Zeus and the Olympians appeared this morning, asking if you were here. I denied. They said that you were kicked out of the Greek Camp, so you were probably wondering somewhere or coming to this camp. He told me to keep an eye out for you. If I don't let you in, they I won't get tortured. If I let you in, I will get tortured, unless we subdue you. The Olympians can be smart at times."

I cursed under my breath. I cocked my head and shouted, "DAMN YOU OLYMPIANS! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? JUST BECAUSE I SAVED OLYMPUS TWICE DOESN'T MEAN I WANT GODHOOD. AS MUCH AS I DO, I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT FOR FREE. DAMMIT, THIS IS STUPID!" With that, I left the boundaries of the Camp.

Walking back towards the forest, I had nothing left to camp with. I lay down but could not fall asleep due to my grumbling stomach. I got sighed and got back up. It was cold anyways. I took out one fourth of the portion of the ration of food that I had left. I gathered some berries off the nearby bushes (And hopefully, they were edible), and some water by the lake. It churned at my mood. Looks like I still have my abilities, after all.

After lying back down, I figured and knew that only my sweatshirt wasn't going to maintain the heat that my body requires. I had disbanded my tent yesterday due to a Drakon attack, but finally left with just a scratched left shoulder.

Getting back up again, I jump into the water. It felt surprisingly more warmer than when I was on solid ground. Since I could still breathe underwater, I decided to sleep here for the night...

* * *

 **Line Break**

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in the lake that I hopped in. However, I was bound in shackles. _Ice_ shackles. Since when was there another kid of Neptune or Poseidon at the two camps?

I heard giggling and snapped my head up. Above what I saw made my mind shatter into a million pieces : The Hunters. Ahh, they were probably under Artemis' command under Zeus' command to assassinate me. Who knew they would come all the way here to find me? Especially in this waters. Poseidon probably guided them. Dammit.

Since the shackles were made of ice, I easily reformed them back into water and swam to the surface. It was only then did I realize all the hunters had their bow in hand and every single arrow was pointed at me. I closed my eyes.

Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain. When I finally gained to sense to open them, I got what I did not expect : They all jumped me and hugged, saying how long it was since they saw me. _Now, this really IS weird. Since when did they miss me?_ I thought, I quickly peeled away. The groaned.

"OK OK. Artemis will probably kill me later for this question, but since when did you EVER miss me? Besides Thalia, of course. Other than that, I don't get much respect from you guys. Oh yea, also the younger Hunters, the rest of you treat me like I'm not human." I glared.

Zoe was the first one to speak up. "Ugh, Artemis decided not to be siding in this with OR against Zeus. She said she wanted to side with Zeus because he was her father, but Milady did say that she didn't want to be under Zeus' commands again or assassinate you. Therefore, we have decided to accept you." (Yay! Zoe caught up with her English!)

I sighed. "Fine, but if you make one false move, I will have no hesitation killing you. I mean it. Artemis made you Immortal but you can still die in battle. Also, Artemis might kill me later if I did kill you guys, so just beh- You know what? Forget what I said. I could use some company anyways. It's been days since I've been out here."

That was when Artemis flashed in with a golden boom. HOLY SHIT that scared me. Hey, at least it wasn't Zeus with his ego snot bitches. She stared at me with those cold silver eyes. I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel... like I'm being... pulled towards them. After breaking up with Annabeth, my eyes turned dull without my permission. The happiness that was once inside me was now gone and replaced.

I sighed again, and decided to fiddle with my pen. I should've known to keep distant from her Hunters, so I decided to walk away. Before long, Artemis came before me again. She asked, "Perseus, would you like to stay at the Hunt?"

I pretended to think about it : Staying with a man-hating Goddess and her girls that were commanded to kill one on-sight. I retorted with sarcasm, "Oh, so I could be your personal slave and get tortured? Oh, yes please! I would love th-!" I didn't finish my sentence. The Virgin Goddess had jumped forward and kissed me. OK, now I could tell something was **REALLY** wrong. Like, come the fuck on! She's the Virgin Goddess. If she decided to break her Oath, why me? Goddamit, my life...

* * *

 **Well then. I'm thinking of another idea now. The fact that I have been reading the comic book *The Gamer*, I think that I'm going to find a way to implement it. Of course, that isn't the only reason I came up with this idea. Thanks to -Imjusttryingtofindmyway- for writing the first story on combining the two : The Gamer along with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I actually found it pretty astounding and great ; Well, it was just a great story. I really loved it. Actually, I haven't even finished reading. I'm only on like, chapter 20. It's really long, with only 56 chapters or something like that, but over 300K words. Amazing.**

 **Anyways, sorry for not posting in so long.**


	4. Author's Note

Haha.

Sorry for not posting in a while.

Anyways, I'll make this quick before the next chapter.

Warframe is a game released in 2013, similar to Destiny. The creators added a pack to buy during the early days, but not everyone had the chance to pick it up.

Please help us :

p/anyone-bring-back-excalibur-prime-founder-s-pack?recruiter=538291931&utm_source=petitions_show_components_action_panel_wrapper&utm_medium=copylink


End file.
